Spectra x Gus one-shots
by Space Paint
Summary: Basically, just a collection of one-shots of my OTP. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Space Paint is back! So I decided to do this because Spectra x Gus needs more love in this archive! Besides, they are my OTP after all. Anyway, sorry if they're a little short, I try! So I hope you enjoy them, and I will try to update at least once a week. On with the story (or whatever you want to call it). **

Gus couldn't explain it any other way, besides... Just right.  
>The way Spectra would hold him in his arms, the way he would take his hand to let the world know he was Spectra's, the way he would kiss his lips when in private.<p>

It was amazing, it was magical, it was perfect, it was... Just right.

And Gus wouldn't have it any other way.

When he lay in bed with Spectra (obviously for one of their cuddle sessions), he would look up at his master's fair, beautiful face and see amazing, gorgeous blue eyes staring back at him. Everything about Spectra is beautiful, really. And as Gus would put it... You guessed it.

Just right.

When they come forth about their relationship to the Vexos, they say it's disgusting, against everything they live for, not professional, highly inappropriate...  
>But Gus and Spectra really couldn't care less.<br>They don't hesitate to tell that to the Vexos.  
>"Master Spectra and I do not care for your personal opinion." Gus would say.<br>"Wait 'till Zenoheld finds out about this little affair!" Shadow would say, cackling like usual. Spectra smirks.  
>Nothing unusual about that.<p>

On that note, they leave the room.

Gus gets lost in his thoughts. Like he said, they didn't care what the others thought. The Vexos could think this relationship was the most vile, gross thing that could ever happen (which, they probably did), but Gus thought- no, knew- that he and Spectra were meant to be.

And it was just right.

So when they finally leave the Vexos for good, Spectra and Gus can be completely open with each other wherever the please. There was no one else on the Vestal Destroyer, besides them, after all. The kisses, the hugs, and whatever in between was just perfect.

One day, while Gus is operating the monitor, like the good lapdog he is, Spectra silently comes up from behind him. He turns Gus around, gently pushes him against the nearby wall, and passionately kisses him.

It was the best kiss ever.

Once they pull away, Gus speaks up.  
>"This is...-" Spectra cuts him off, finishing Gus's statement.<p>

"...- Just right."


	2. Waking up a Neko

**And I'm back already. Why? Because I feel bad that the first chapter was so short. This kind of is, too, but I'll be working on that. Anywho, enjoy! **

When Gus first woke up this morning, he swore to whatever god was out there that Professor Clay would be dead by the end of the day. Why, you may ask? Because its not everyday the blunette woke up to find himself with cat ears and a fluffy tail. He was sure that he was tested on when asleep. Gus refused to come out of his room whenever someone came knocking. He couldn't be seen like this! Everyone seemed to actually respect his wishes for once in his life. It was all fine until it was Spectra that came knocking.

Shit.

Gus can't disobey Spectra... But his appearance was completely embarrassing. He bet the others only left him alone because they knew what Clay had done, obviously leaving Spectra out of the circle. He heard two knocks come from his door. "Gus? Are you alright? You've been in your room all day. Are you sick?" Spectra questioned from outside the blunette's room. He was pretty worried about his loyal lapdog. Usually Gus was up at the crack of dawn, making breakfast for his master, ready to face the day. Today, there was no Gus in the kitchen when Spectra awoke, or anywhere else, for that matter. "I-I'm fine, Master Spectra!" Gus's muffled voice came through the door. "Then come out. We have a lot to do today." Spectra ordered, leaning against the wall next to Gus's door, slightly irritated that Gus had been alright all this time and hadn't come out yet. "I, um... I can't exactly do that at the moment, Master..." Spectra sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Are you choosing to disobey me, Gus?" The powerful blonde's tone of voice began to sound a bit threatening. "No... No! Of course not!" Gus hurriedly said. "Then why can't you come out?"

Silence.

Spectra sighed again. "I'm coming in." Grabbing the doorknob, he heard Gus's frantic voice again. "No! I-I mean...!" Before he could say anything else, Spectra opened the door. There he saw Gus standing in the middle of his room, the newly founded cat ears pressed flat against his head, and a tail between his legs. Spectra's eyes widened behind the mask. It wasn't the changes in his appearance that made him the most concerned; it was how he appeared in general. If Spectra knew anything about cats, it was that this was the kind of body language that said they were frightened. Had Spectra frightened Gus? "Master Spectra, I... I don't know what happened to me!" Gus somewhat explained, his voice still sounding frantic. Spectra came closer and Gus was tempted to step back, his weird new cat instincts kicking in. He ignored them, because he knew Spectra and he wouldn't hurt the blunette. Once close enough to touch him, Spectra reached out to Gus's head, causing him to flinch away. "Don't worry, Gus." He reassured him, going to pet Gus behind his blue cat ears. The blunette seemed to relax at Spectra's unusually gentle touch, his ears lifting themselves up. "Had I scared you a moment ago?" The blonde asked. "Well... When you suddenly walked in, I panicked, so... Yes, a little bit." Gus admitted. His ears stood up straight on his head once again. Spectra smirked, figuring he could have some fun with this. "My apologies. Let me make it up to you." Before Gus could even let out a confused 'Huh?', Spectra started to pet him again. Subconsciously pushing against the blonde's hand, leaning into his touch, Gus smiled. It felt nice. Spectra grinned and let his hand wander lower onto Gus's back. After a few minutes of stroking his back, he began to feel some sort of... Vibrations. Hold on. Was Gus...?

Yes he was.

Gus was purring.

And, god, was it adorable.

Spectra slowly started to use his hand to push Gus more towards him. Gus, being in a complete state of bliss and contentment for the first time all day, didn't notice his slow movements until he hit Spectra's chest. He blushed, but decided to brush off what was happening. After being stressed about his situation all day, he was just going to enjoy this little moment with his master. I mean, he works his butt off for the Vexos and how do they repay him?

Experimenting on him.

Come on.

He deserves this little break.


	3. New Years Kiss

**Whoa, what is this? Already a new chapter? Yes, it is, because it is currently 4:22 in the morning and I can't get to sleep for the life of me. So here is another one shot that I should've posted two days ago instead, but... That didn't happen xD Enjoy this New Years themed chapter. Oh! By the way, there's implied Hydron x Lync at the end :3 Hope you like! **

Eleven forty-five. Fifteen minutes before the clock hit twelve and signaled January 1st 2015. Where was Gus? Outside, in the cold weather. The blunette would've hated this if it wasn't for the beautiful sight outside caused by the snow. His master, Spectra, was inside, most likely sleeping. Gus was actually hoping that maybe Spectra would stay up with him this year, but no… He still chose to go to sleep at ten o'clock. Gus sighed. He had hoped that he could catch Spectra at midnight on New Years Eve. Its said that when the clock strikes twelve, you're suppose to kiss your partner. And well… That's how Gus wanted to confess to Spectra. It was cheesy and he knew it, but that was just how he was. The blunette was really tempted to go wake up Spectra, and tell him to come see the beautiful sight, as a cover up for his real reason. But he couldn't bring himself to lie to the blonde. He respected him too much. Gus sighed and brought the scarf that was wrapped around his neck up to his face to cover his nose and mouth. It was really cold… But Gus didn't feel like going back inside. He also promised himself he'd stay outside until midnight. He checked his watch.

Eleven fifty.

Ten more minutes until New Years.

This really sucked.

Gus' green eyes continued to look out over the snow covered ground. Snow flakes still proceeded to fall. Like previously mentioned, it was really pretty to look at. He just really wish that- "Gus?" The blunette flinched and looked behind him. "What are you doing out here?" It was Spectra, standing in the entry way. When had he awoken? "Oh! Master Spectra, I was just enjoying the view tonight. The snow seemed to bring out the beauty in the land." Gus' voice was slightly muffled, due to the scarf over it. The powerful blonde grinned. "But you hate the cold. I didn't think you'd care all that much about the sight if you didn't enjoy the weather." Gus shrugged and turned back around, some snow flakes blowing onto his face and hair. "I can make sacrifices sometimes." He said. Gus shivered a little and wrapped his arms around himself. This didn't go unnoticed by Spectra. He came up to Gus and put an arm around the other boy's shoulder. Gus looked over, a slight blush forming on his face. Luckily, he'd be able to blame his red face on the cold weather. "Master…?" Spectra looked back at Gus, smirking at him. "What? You are cold, aren't you?" He got Gus there. "Yes… I suppose so. But you don't have to do this." The blunette said, looking away. Secretly, he was enjoying their close proximity. "Don't be silly, Gus. If you insist on staying out here, I'm not going to let you freeze your ass off. Besides, I don't need you getting sick, either." Gus nodded in understanding. He looked down at his watch again to check the time.

Eleven fifty-five.

Oh god.

Midnight was nearing and he actually had Spectra by his side. This could be the year he actually confesses. But Gus then realized that he was absolutely terrified.

What if he gets rejected?

What if Spectra isn't into guys?

What if this totally ruins what friendship they had?

Gus was panicking on the inside and couldn't think straight. What was worse is that he didn't have a lot of time to think about what he should actually do. Should he kiss Spectra? Should he just tell him? Should he even say anything at all? Gus really didn't know what to do. He had this planned out in his head for months, thinking it was the best plan ever, and now that he had the chance to do it, Gus was just… Terrified. "Gus?' Spectra's voice brought him out of his scattered thoughts. "Are you alright? You're very quiet…" Spectra pointed out. Gus nodded yes. "I'm fine. Just… Thinking." He replied, hoping that was enough to satisfy Spectra's curiosity. "Oh? About what?"

Shit.

"Ah, well…" Gus started, "Um, you know, about the new year and… How it will go!" Spectra raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I guess that's expected of you, Gus." The blunette checked his watch again.

Eleven fifty-seven.

Three minutes to go.

"I mean, it's only minutes away, after all." Gus said, smiling a little under his scarf. He was still deciding what to do in his head, but he calmed down a little… Gus was just anxious, if anything. "It is, isn't it? Any new years resolutions?" Spectra asked. Not that his loyal lapdog needed any improvements; he thought he was perfect the way he was. But, like they say, there's always room for improvement.

Gus was silent for a moment as he checked the time once more.

Eleven fifty-eight.

Two minutes.

"Well… Maybe just one." Gus answered. This would be the start of his confession. And, damn, was he nervous. He looked down, drawing shapes in the feet. "Mind if I ask what that resolution is?" Spectra asked, taking note that Gus seemed a bit nervous for some reason. Gus was silent again. "Gus?" "I heard you, Master Spectra." The blunette looked up again. "My resolution… Is to work up the guts to confess to the person I love." Spectra grinned at him. Then he asked the dreaded question;

"Who is this lucky person?"

Gus looked at watch… Again…

Eleven fifty-nine.

Come on, just another minute…

"It's…" Gus started, then gulped. Spectra raised an eyebrow and continued to grin. "Well?" Gus sweatdropped. "Um…" Spectra couldn't believe how hesitant Gus was about telling him. "Don't worry, Gus, you can tell me. I won't tell this to anyone else." Out of anxiousness, Gus looked down at his watch one last time.

Twelve o'clock, midnight.

"Happy New Year, Spectra."

That was all Gus said before he brought a finger up to his scarf, lowering it, and leaning forward to finally kiss Spectra. It shocked Spectra, to say the least, but it definitely wasn't unpleasant. Before the blonde even had a chance to kiss back, Gus pulled away, blushing like a embarrassed little school girl. That would probably be expected.

"You." Gus said.

"What?"

"You asked me who the 'lucky person' is. It's you, Spectra."

Gus looked away when Spectra said nothing.

"I'm sorry. That was highly inappropr-"

"I love you, too, Gus."

It was Gus' turn to be speechless.

"You… What?"

"I said, I love you, too."

".."

Spectra couldn't help but chuckle. "Now let's go back inside and pop open a bottle of champagne to celebrate the New Year. You've been out here long enough." The blonde grabbed Gus' hand and led him inside, where they saw Hydron and Lync sharing a New Years kiss. Huh. Who would've known. Looks like Gus wasn't the only one who got a perfect start of the year.


End file.
